The Promise
by I am and I
Summary: Memories can be both beautiful and brutal. Don't make a promise unless you intend to keep it. SaïxDemyx, Oneshot


_To tell you all the truth, this has nothing to do with anything else I'm writing at the moment... I just think this fandom needs more love. Seriously. I highly doubt that Saïx is just a big fat asshole all the time. I love the thought of pairing him up with Demyx too..._

_If you notice them, I made reference to three different songs (four technically, but one of them is to easy to be a real reference) in this one... anyone who can guess them all... well... maybe I'll do something special for them. Much love!_

Warnings: boyxboy love, some artfully written sex... Saïx/Demyx

Disclaimer: I own none of this, save the order the words are in, and if I did... they'd be different characters entirely.

* * *

He couldn't tell who or what was on top of him, pressing him hard to the bedroom wall, but he didn't say a word, couldn't move, and couldn't breathe for fear that such beauty would flee him at the slightest sound. The movements were fluid, as though they'd already been composed by some master's hand, but at the same time, they were chaos and light and burning. He slammed the back of his head against the wall again, involuntarily, body moving, writhing of its own accord. He drew a sighing breath, and just as soon as it filled him, he moaned, and it was gone.

"Say it…" the other hissed passionately.

"Oh god, oh god…"

"Say… it… now…" each word, drawn out, annunciated perfectly as if to a small child.

"Hallelujah!" Demyx panted in ecstasy, "Hallelujah! Halle, Halle!"

"Liar…"

"Oh!" he cried, hands lost in the thick locks of silvery-blue, "Oh my god above!"

"Bad… liar…" the golden-eyed one breathed into the crook of the musician's neck, "You make it… sound… ah… so sincere…"

"Oh _god_!" Demyx sighed, pulling Saïx even closer to him, "I… am…"

"Like… I said…" Saïx groaned, feeling his body go completely rigid, every inch of him filling with that wonderful release.

Pleasure.

It was the only kind of pleasure they really had left, being what they were. He grinned fiercely, running his exposed teeth along the graceful arc of tendon adorning his lover's neck, followed it upward to the bottom of the jaw. He nipped gently at an earlobe, but quickly returned to the path he'd been following previously, tracing the well-defined line of Demyx's jaw, finding those plush, ready lips.

He ravished the blond, parting already bruised lips forcefully. Demyx moaned into the other's mouth, pulling his hair gently, and hands suddenly disengaging and sliding down that well muscled back. Demyx shuddered hard, felt himself lifted effortlessly, placed gently on the richly adorned bed. He sank into the silk, satin, deepness of feather comforters and pillows, warm and satisfied, even though his lover had quietly slipped away.

He felt so warm, safe, and most of all, he felt victorious. He'd broken the solid stone that had resisted his wiles for all this time. It had come to a fullness that neither of them could know or understand.

"Do you think this is destiny?" Saïx asked quietly, his voice a low, rumbling purr. He was dressed in naught but the thin shroud of a black satin sheet.

"I… don't know," Demyx said softly, "Are you trying to ask me if it'll last forever?"

"It's possible."

"Well," Demyx's bright eyes seemed to open up into a deep reservoir, suddenly looking more sapphire colored than the usual shallow aquamarine. A thin layer of gold moonlight set his sweat-glazed skin to glowing with an almost divine light. "You know how the tides follow the moon?"

"Yes," Saïx replied softly, "This is a natural phenomenon I have read much about recently."

"I've given it a lot of thought lately… you know, how the moon and the tides reach out for each other, but they never actually touch… we've been given a gift. We shouldn't waste it."

"What do you mean?" Saïx asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Demyx smiled and reached up, caressing the other's cheek ever so gently.

"It'll take work, love, but I think anything's possible."

Saïx smiled for what felt like the first time in what felt like many years, enshrouding himself and Demyx in the pitch black of the sheet he had wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. With uncanny accuracy, Demyx's lips met Saïx's seemingly without any effort. He took the young blond into a desperate embrace.

"Promise me you'll never leave me…" Demyx whispered breathlessly.

"I'll never leave you, even if it means my life."

--- VII ---

There's marks on the walls… they're faint, but they are still visible enough and he runs his hands over the vague shapes of moments that had hung there so long ago. It felt long ago… but really it had ended only moments past when his lover vanished in a ribbon of blue-white water and streamers of darkness. Demyx was no more.

Saïx felt the ghostly fingers of tears tracing silver lines down his cheeks, the coldness that now filled that place Demyx had vacated… he truly had no heart now. He smiled softly, placing a kiss on the unclear smears adorning the deep crimson paint on his walls. This place… this moment would have been something to cherish for anyone else, but for him—for a nobody—it was naught but a reminder of all he had lost.

"I may not have been able to be there, but I'm on my way."

_Oh, it's alright, _Saïx imagined the kid would say, _It's not like I wouldn't wait for you, you know…_

* * *

_It's a bit short... maybe too short... oh well. Tell me what y'all think._


End file.
